


Technically, It's My Bed

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete tweets, <i>sleeping in my own bed tonight</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically, It's My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote [Just Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/279927), I wanted to write the non-kink version. This is only the two tiny bits I did write.

[Before this, Pete just shows up at FC and moves into Andy's bed.]

 

Pete tweets, _sleeping in my own bed tonight_. When he gets in it, Andy says, "Technically, it's my bed, and you don't sleep that much."

Andy goes on tour. Pete goes on tour and records and pays for Matt's allergy shots so Hemmy can come live with them. Bronx gets used to saying hi to Uncle Andy when they Skype and Pete's mom invites Andy down with him for family events. And then Pete's been divorced a year and he has his own matching sweatshirt and he's only gotten laid once in all that time.

*

"I don't get it," Patrick says. "You and Ashlee had to have fought, and you didn't even call me until you were getting divorced. Now you and Andy have one little fight and you drive down here to drink my beer and tell me about it in person."

Pete's drunk enough that he tells the whole, and so far unacknowledged truth: "By the time we started fighting, it was already over with Ash. Andy and I haven't even started."

 

[After this, they would get together and live happily ever after.]


End file.
